Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter (Film)
Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter ist die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen [[Buch 1 - Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter|Fantasyromans Eragon]] des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Christopher Paolini, die am 14. Dezember 2006 in den deutschen und schweizerischen Kinos und am 15. Dezember in den österreichischen Kinos anlief. Die Deutschlandpremiere fand am 11. Dezember 2006 im Hamburger "Streits Filmtheater" statt. Handlung Der 17-jährige Eragon aus dem kleinen Dorf Carvahall findet in einer Bergkette, dem "Buckel", einen Stein, der sich als Ei entpuppt und aus dem die blaue Drachendame Saphira schlüpft. Durch Saphira, wie auch durch Brom, den Geschichtenerzähler von Carvahall, erfährt Eragon, dass er jetzt ein Drachenreiter ist und dass er nun um sein Leben fürchten muss. König Galbatorix, der selbst ein Drachenreiter ist und das Reich Alagaësia grausam unterdrückt hält, hat es auf die anderen Drachenreiter abgesehen und will jeden einzelnen entweder unter seine Herrschaft zwingen oder töten. Dies bekommt Eragon zu spüren, als die Ra'zac, Kreaturen von Galbatorix, seinen Onkel Garrow töten. Die beiden machen sich also auf den Weg zu den Varden, einer Rebellengruppe, die Galbatorix Widerstand leistet. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen Eragon und Brom durch Teirm. Dort wird Eragon von der Hexe Angela die Zukunft vorhergesagt; kurz danach entdeckt er seine magischen Fähigkeiten bei einem Angriff der Urgals, einem Volk böser, menschenähnlicher Barbaren und Verbündeten von Galbatorix. Während die Reise weitergeht, lernt Eragon auf Saphira zu reiten und Magie kontrolliert einzusetzen. Plötzlich werden sie erneut von den Ra'zac angegriffen. Doch gemeinsam schaffen sie es die Gegner zu besiegen. Nach dem Kampf wird Brom von Eragon als ehemaliger Drachenreiter enttarnt. Brom erklärt ihm, dass sein Drache von Morzan, einem Verräter und Verbündetem von Galbatorix ermordet wurde. Er selbst hat Morzan dafür verfolgt und schließlich getötet. Danach versteckte er sich in Carvahall, wo er dann all die Jahre in Schande lebte. Bald beginnt Eragon von einer Frau zu träumen, die ihn um Hilfe anfleht und ihm erklärt, dass sie von Durza, einem Schatten in Gil'ead, gefangen wird. Tatsächlich spricht der Schatten selbst, um Eragon zu sich zu locken. Als Eragon trotz Broms Warnung versucht, die Frau zu befreien, wird er von Durza angegriffen. Als dieser einen Speer nach ihm wirft, springt Brom dazwischen und rettet so Eragons Leben. Eragon nutzt die Chance um Durza mit einem Pfeilschuss in den Kopf zu vertreiben. Als Eragon, Brom und Arya auf Saphiras Rücken fliehen wollen, stellen sich ihnen die Soldaten des Königs in den Weg. Murtagh, den Eragon später kennen lernen wird, tötet die Wachen und ermöglicht ihnen so die Flucht. Nachdem Saphira, Eragon, Brom und die Elfe namens Arya aus der Festung von Gil'ead geflohen sind, stirbt der verwundete Brom auf Saphiras Rücken mit der Würde eines Drachenreiters. Eragon muss nun ohne Brom weiterziehen. Bald jedoch begegnet er einem jungen Mann namens Murtagh, der verspricht, Eragon zu den Varden zu bringen. Als die kleine Gruppe im Beor-Gebirge den Eingang zu den Höhlen der Varden findet, wird sie von Urgals angegriffen und kann sich nur durch die Flucht in das Versteck der Rebellen retten. Doch dort wird Murtagh von Ajihad, dem Anführer der Varden, plötzlich als Sohn des Verräters Morzan erkannt und von den Rebellen und den Zwergen dort eingesperrt. Eragon kann zunächst nichts dagegen tun. Bald greift Durza, der nur durch einen Stich ins Herz getötet werden kann, mit einer großen Armee Urgals und feindlicher Soldaten, das Versteck der Rebellen, das in einem großen erloschenem Vulkan erbaut ist, an. Die Varden und die Zwerge, die dort leben, schlagen sich mit der Hilfe von Eragon und Saphira in der Schlacht tapfer. Es kommt zum finalen Kampf zwischen Eragon und Durza, der eine Art Drachen aus schwarzem Rauch beschworen hat. Zum Schluss gelingt es Eragon, Durza endgültig zu besiegen, indem er ihm das Herz durchbohrt. Doch Saphira wird im Kampf schwer verletzt. Nachdem Eragon sie mit letzter Kraft geheilt hat, bricht er zusammen. Als er wieder aufwacht, ist Arya schon aufgebrochen, um in ihre Heimat, die Stadt der Elfen, zurückzukehren. Eragon holt sie mit Saphira ein und spricht noch einige Worte mit ihr. Sie versichert ihm, dass sie sich schon bald wiedersehen werden. Dann trennen sich ihre Wege. In der letzten Szene sieht man Galbatorix, der wütend kreischend mit seinem Schwert die große Landkarte Alagaësias zerteilt, hinter der sein schwarzer Drache Shruikan zum Vorschein kommt. Kritik Gernot Gricksch von der Zeitschrift TV-Media schrieb, der Film erinnere an Die Chroniken von Narnia und an Der Herr der Ringe; er sei ein aufwändiges Kinospektakel, das alle Altersgruppen interessieren dürfte. Allerdings bewerten längst nicht alle Magazine und Sendungen den Film so positiv: In den MTV News wird er zum Beispiel als unlogisch angesehen, was der Moderator darauf zurückführt, dass der Autor damals noch so jung war. SpiegelOnline beschrieb den Film als seelenlos. Die Westdeutsche Zeitung meint: "Viele Effekte, aber nichts dahinter." Auf der Filmseite cinema.de heißt es, das kindgerechte Fantasy-Abenteuer ließe jegliches Gespür für Timing oder gar Spannung schmerzlich vermissen. Auch in der Fangemeinde wird der Film von vielen als Enttäuschung betrachtet, vor allem da die Handlung eines knapp 700-seitigen Buches zu 105 Minuten Filmzeit gekürzt wurde und inhaltlich gravierende Änderungen vorgenommen wurden. Zudem scheint es, als hätten Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor den zweiten Teil der Geschichte nicht gelesen, als sie den Film drehten; viele zentrale Personen des zweiten Teils werden nur kurz oder gar nicht behandelt. Obwohl es von der AMPAS Überlegungen gab, Eragon in einigen wenigen Kategorien für Oscars zu nominieren (z. B. Visual Effects), ist dies nicht geschehen. Fortsetzung Die Verfilmung von Der Auftrag des Ältesten – Teil 2 der Buchreihe – ist vorerst nicht geplant, auch wenn es zunächst danach aussah. Die US-amerikanische Zahnpastamarke Aquafresh hatte sogar einen Wettbewerb abgehalten, dessen Gewinner eine Statistenrolle in Teil 2 gewinnen sollte. Stab und Besetzung ; Stab * Regie: Stefen Fangmeier * Drehbuch: Peter Buchman, Christopher Paolini (Romanvorlage) * Produktion: John Davis, Wyck Godfrey, Adam Goodman * Musik: Patrick Doyle * Kamera: Hugh Johnson * Schnitt: Roger Barton ; Besetzung * Eragon: Edward Speleers * Saphira (Stimme): Rachel Weisz * Brom: Jeremy Irons * Arya: Sienna Guillory * Murtagh: Garret Hedlund * Durza: Robert Carlyle * Galbatorix: John Malkovich * Ajihad: Djimon Hounsou * Roran: Christopher Egan * Hrothgar: Gary Lewis * Katrina: Tamsin Egerton * Nasuada: Caroline Chikezie * Garrow: Alun Armstrong * Angela: Joss Ston Quelle * Wikipedia Unterschiede zum Buch * Eragon ist im Film 17, während er im Buch erst 15 ist * Saphira besitzt keine Schuppen sondern Federn * Saphira wächst in wenigen Sekunden Vollkommen aus * Soldaten sind anders als im Buch in Carvahall anwesend * Roran geht nicht nach Therinsford sondern flieht weil er nicht in der Armee des Königs kämpfen will * Das Haus wird von Brom und nicht von Den Ra`zac angezündet * Die Urgals besitzen keine Hörner * Die Ra`zac werden von Durza erschaffen * Durza hat bei der Schlacht um Farthen Dur so etwas wie einen Drachen auf dem er fliegt * Die Ra`zac werden im Wald auf der "Flucht" aus Carvahall getötet und nicht am Helgrind * Murtagh will Eragon unbedingt zu den Varden bringen, während er ihn im Buch äußerst ungern begleitet und gar nicht weiß, wo die Varden leben * Brom wird von Durza und nicht von den Ra`zac getötet * Angela wohnt in Daret ohne Solebum * Arya hat keine spitzen Ohren * Brom will mit Eragon zu den Varden, im Buch will er die Ra`zac jagen und töten * Die Urgals fallen durch ein Loch in der Wand in Farthen Dur ein - im Buch war es ein Tunnel, der sofort mit siedendem Öl geflutet wird * Im Film kämpft die menschliche Armee des Königs gegen die Varden * Es heißt, dass Eragon Galbatorix zu den Varden geführt hätte, dabei wusste dieser bereits, wo ungefähr die Varden sind und hat einen Urgalstützpunkt errichtet en:Eragon (movie) es:Eragon (película) nl:Eragon (film) ru:Эрагон (фильм) Kategorie:Filme